heidelberg_mannheim_wikifandomcom_de-20200216-history
Terezin
thumb|600px|Milanes, Festungsbauwerke, 1790, Übersichtsplan, dt. Terezin war eine k.u.k.-österreichische Festungsstadt an der Labe/Elbe gegen Preussen. Heute ist der Ort etwas über die Festungsmauern nach Norden, Osten und Süden hinaus gewachsen. Die Geo-Koordinaten sind 50° 30′ 40″ N, 14° 9′ 2″ O. Die Nachbarorte im Uhrzeigersinn von Norden: :České Kopisty, Počaply, Travčice, Hrdly, Bohušovice nad Ohří, Nové Kopisty, Lukavec, Lovosic und Mlékojedy. Ebenfalls an der Labe/Elbe liegt gegenüber von Mlékojedy Litoměřice. Das Bauwerk als ganzes Die alte Festung bestand aus drei Teilen: *Die Hauptbefestigungen (Große Festung) am linken Ufer der Eger. *Die Kleine Festung am rechten Ufer der Alten Eger. Dazwischen * die Verschanzungen zwischen der Alten Eger und der Neuen Eger und das Überschwemmungsgebiet. Große Festung Siehe Stadtplan Den Grundriss der Hauptfestung bildete ein von Nordwest nach Südost gestrecktes Achteck mit acht fünfeckigen Bastionen, die durch einen Hauptwall zu einer kompakten Einheit um die Stadt mit ihren zehn Kasernen und anderen Gebäuden umschlossen waren. Sie umfasste eine Fläche von 36 ha. Nach Innen folgte der innere Befestigungswall. Die so genannten Kasemattenkavaliere und weitere Verschanzungen bildeten den inneren Befestigungswall. Um den inneren Wall herum lief nach Außen ein Graben mit Basteien und Zangenwerken (Tenaillen). Davor standen die dreiseitigen Außenwerke (Raveline) mit bombensicheren Verteidigungsanlagen und Verschanzungen. Wassergräben und Kleine Festung Die Kleine Festung, der Brückenkopf, stellt ein unregelmäßiges Viereck jenseits der Eger dar, an dessen Ecken vier Bastionen hervorstehen, die durch Teile des Hauptwalles mit der Festung verbunden sind. Vor der Festung verläuft ein Graben. Die Ostseite wird durch zusätzliche Zangenwerke und ein Ravelin gesichert. Gedeckte Laufgräben und Lünetten sichern die Außenwerke. (heute ist die Fläche weitgehend bebaut) Die Gesamtfläche umfaßt 28,5 ha. Geschichte des KZ * ausführlich hier … * * Museumsgebäude 1969 in Form der umgewandelten Festung, Architekt Albin Glaser (1919-1993), auch ein Plan-Mosaik Das deutsche NS-Konzentrationslager "Getto Theresienstadt" in der tschechischen Stadt Terezín, der ehemaligen österreichischen Festung Theresienstadt. * 1941 The first transport of 342 young men - the construction commando - left for Terezín on the 24th of November 1941. (Ins Konzentrationslager Lodz bereits einen Monat früher. 16. Okt.) Einschließlich der Soldaten der Garnison, die schlafsaalmäßig in den Kasernen untergebracht waren, lebten in der Stadt vor Beginn des Krieges etwa 7.500 Menschen. * 1942 Die Stadtgemeinde Theresienstadt wurde am 16.2.1942 offiziell aufgelöst. Die zivilen EinwohnerInnen wurden gezwungen ihre Grundstücke und Häuser an den SS-eigenen „Auswanderungsfonds für Böhmen und Mähren“ zu verkaufen und die Stadt bis längstens zum 30.6.1942 zu verlassen. Theresienstadt wurde ab da umfunktioniert zu einem KZ, einem Durchgangs- und Sammellager für fast ausschließlich jüdische Häftlinge, in dem schließlich bis zu 58.491 Menschen leben mussten. Allein rund 74.000 Juden des damaligen Protektorats wurden nach Theresienstadt deportiert. Insgesamt waren mehr als 150.000 Häftlinge im KZ Theresienstadt vprübergehend eingesperrt. Denn für die meisten war das "Ghetto" genannte KZ eine Durchgangsstation auf dem Weg in KZ Auschwitz-Birkenau und in andere Mordstätten des Großdeutschen Reiches. Die Bezeichnung Ghetto wurde von den Nazis nur zur Tarnung benutzt, um von den eigentlichen Absichten und Zielen des Konzentrationslagers abzulenken. * 1943 * 1944 * 1945 …… * nach 1945 …… Stadtplan als Konzentrationslager Im Jahre 1941 bestand die Große Festung aus 219 Häusern und 11 Kasernen, denen von der Wehrmacht deutsche Namen geben worden waren: „Sudetenkaserne“, „Hohenelber Kaserne“, „Bodenbacher Kaserne“, „ Dresdener Kaserne“, „Hamburger Kaserne“, „ Hannoversche Kaserne“, „Magdeburger Kaserne“ usw. Dazu kamen Verwaltungsgebäude, Depots, kleinere Handwerksbetriebe, Geschäfte, Restaurants, eine Reithalle, eine Heeresbäckerei , eine Brauerei, eine Garnisonskirche, ein großer Paradeplatz inmitten des schachbrettmäßig angelegten Straßensystems und rund 25 Kilometer unterirdische Wehrgänge, sogenannte Kasematten. Im Konzentrationslager "Getto Theresienstadt" hießen die Straßen Von Ost nach West ''' Wallstraße :::zwischen Wallstraße und Hauptstraße der Platz '''F (Stadtpark) Parkstraße (heute Fučíkova, vor dem Krieg ……) Hauptstraße (heute Tursova, vor dem Krieg ……) Lange Straße (heute Prokopa Holého, vor dem Krieg ……) Südstraße :::zwischen Eger- und Berggasse der Platz G/H (Brunnenpark) und zwischen Jäger- und Bäckergasse der Platz B II (Kleiner Park) Bahnhofstraße (heute Dlouhá, vor dem Krieg ……) Kurze Straße (nur zwi. der Neue - und Badhausstraße, (heute Reznicka, vor dem Krieg ……) Seestraße (heute Dukelskych hrdinu, vor dem Krieg ……) Von Nord nach Süd (die Buchstaben der Blocks laufen entgegengesetzt) Egergasse (heute Skolni, vor dem Krieg ……) :::dazwischen Häuserblock H''' Postgasse (heute Boz, vor dem Krieg ……) :::dazwischen Häuserblock '''G Q8-Gasse nur zwi Wall- und Hauptstraße Berggasse :::dazwischen Häuserblock F''' Rathausgasse :::dazwischen Häuserblock '''E Turmgasse (heute Havličíkova, vor dem Krieg ……) :Lage des Marktplatz zwi. Hauptstr. und Lange Straße :::dazwischen Häuserblock E''' Neue Gasse :::dazwischen Häuserblock '''D Badhausgasse (heute Palackeho, vor dem Krieg ……) Q2-gasse nur zwi Wall- und Hauptstraße trennt C- und D-Blocks :::dazwischen Häuserblock C''' Jägergasse (heute Legii, vor dem Krieg ……) :::dazwischen Häuserblock '''B Bäckergasse Archiv des Reichssicherheitshauptamtes aus Berlin. Am 23. Juli 1943 wurde das Archiv des Reichssicherheitshauptamtes aus dem bombengefährdeten Berlin nach Theresienstadt verlegt (). Dafür wurden die Sudetenkaserne und die Bodenbacher Kaserne, das Zeughaus und zwei weitere Häuser geräumt. Allein in der Sudetenkaserne waren vor der Räumung 4.346 Personen untergebracht. In einem einzigen Gebäude der Stadt lebten also 2.000 Menschen mehr als vor dem Krieg in ganz Theresienstadt in 219 Häusern an Zivilbevölkerung lebte. Mit dem Archiv kamen Café. 200 Beamte und ihre Familien aus Berlin. Die Beschlagnahme dieser Gebäude für die Unterbringung des Archivs verschärfte die Raumsituation weiter. Gebäude im Zusammenhang mit der Gedenkstätte * Malá pevnost jako historická část Terezína * Národní hřbitov Terezín * Muzeum ghetta Terezín * Židovský hřbitov s krematoriem a Ruský hřbitov * Památník sovětských vojáků * Pamětní deska u bývalé železniční vlečky * Pietní místo u Ohře * Kolumbárium s částí opevnění, obřadní místnosti a márnice * Bývalá podzemní továrna Richard v Litoměřicích s krematoriem * Bývalá Magdeburská kasárna * Bývalá modlitebna z doby ghetta v ulici Dlouhá Archiv des Reichssicherheitshauptamtes aus Berlin Am 23. Juli 1943 wurde das Archiv des Reichssicherheitshauptamtes aus dem bombengefährdeten Berlin in KZ Theresienstadt verlegt (). Dafür wurden die Sudetenkaserne und die Bodenbacher Kaserne, das Zeughaus und zwei weitere Häuser geräumt. Allein in der Sudetenkaserne waren vor der Räumung 4.346 Personen untergebracht. In einem einzigen Gebäude der Stadt lebten also 2.000 Menschen mehr als vor dem Krieg in ganz Theresienstadt in 219 Häusern an Zivilbevölkerung lebte. Mit dem Archiv kamen ca. 200 Beamte und ihre Familien aus Berlin (1943). Die Beschlagnahme dieser Gebäude für die Unterbringung des Archivs verschärfte die Raumsituation weiter. Das Archiv war die Abteilung IV A 6a (Konzentrationslagerpapiere) des RSHA. Die Tore von E I wurden verschlossen und von Gendarmen und Mitgliedern der Ghettowache bewacht. Das Archiv wurde im Frühjahr 1945 vernichtet. (Quelle: 814 und 815) Weblinks * Webseite der Stadt Terezín (auf dt.) * Artikel über das Konzentrationslager "Getto Theresienstadt" bei Wikipedia (dt. und dessen Diskussion in den letzten Jahren] ** vgl. auch die Diskussion zur Artikelabgrenzung mit Getto und Kl. Festung und zum sog. "Ghetto Th."]). ** In den anderen WP-Sprachen ***English ***Français ***Italiano ***Polski Sonstiges * Literatur über das NS-KZ Theresienstadt ** Ludmila Chládková:  „Ghetto Theresienstadt“  Gedenkstätte Theresienstadt -  Verlag Nase vojsko, Prag. 1991. Führer durch das ehemalige Ghetto Theresienstadt mit Orientierungsplan. ** * Terezin Kategorie:KZ Theresienstadt Kategorie:Tschechien